


Another day, another night.

by LittleBluejay_SingingSongs



Series: Bedtime stories [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 01:36:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14822744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBluejay_SingingSongs/pseuds/LittleBluejay_SingingSongs
Summary: Castiel’s life is very complicated. But, Castiel never knows where the path will take him.





	Another day, another night.

“Castiel has been in love with Dean Winchester since the day that man was born,” Inias said, looking around the room. Castiel broke from his daydream and looked at the rest of the Angels, who were now turned towards him. He stood to leave the meeting. “It’s okay. We get it. Castiel. He means more to you than all of humanity,” added Gadreel. Castiel left.

“He about died when Dean made that crossroads deal,” said Hester, “Dean was trying to save his brother. Azazel’s atempt killed Sam. That wasn’t a normal, human death. It was a death by demon!”  

“‘Technically,’ his death was at the hand of a human: Jake,” said Inias.

Samandreil picked up the thread, “Forty years, he’d watched Dean tortured, over and over. The ‘mind’ games they played on that boy,” he sadly shook his head. “All Castiel could do was watch.”  

“Yes, Yes. We all remember the battle in hell,” said Inias. They each thought over their part in that ‘little’ war. “When God tells us to do something, we do it. God told us to bring Dean out of Hell. There was no debating the directive.”

 

Castiel stood in a forest, “Father. The moment you made me, you told me to watch over this soul. I have.” A cardinal Landed nearby. Then a blue jay. Castiel noticed the birds, a yellow oriole alit. All three birds looked at Castiel. What God was trying to tell him? “Every time he dies, it’s Tabula Rasa time. Everyone forgets. Except me.” A group of Sparrows landed next to the other three birds. Over the next few minutes hundreds and hundreds of Sparrows arrived. Sparrows covered the ground, the branches and finally Castiel. All the birds sat quietly and looked at him. Castiel held out a hand. The Cardinal flew up and landed on his finger, looking at him. Castiel looked out into the distance and said, “Thank you.” The birds flew away. The Cardinal last.

“Dean. It’s a nice name. You gave Dean a brother this time. Sam. That was helpful. But, then you upped the stakes.” He no longer saw the trees, as he thought about the many ways Dean had been tortured in hell. Too many angels perished in that ‘little’ war. He remembered clutching Dean to his chest with his right hand, their twining their legs around each other. Dean gripping him, hard. Stabbing endless numbers of demons with his left hand, before they finally returned to Earth.

Safe and whole Castiel delivered Dean. He had tried to visit Dean, right after. He had watched, relieved to see Dean, as he crawled up out of his casket, up through the dirt.  

Castiel sighed. He should have taken some time for his own recovery. But, he needed to be with Dean. When he finally was, with Dean, Dean had been scared of him! In the end, all he had done was break glass.He needed a vessel. He left Dean and had spent hours looking for one. Alas, many holy people were already working for the Lord. He began looking for a female. Ruling out the pregnant, the ill, and those that had children. He couldn’t take mothers from their children. And by far the largest numbers he ruled out were those he thought were too young or too old. He remembered when he had stopped looking for a moment, and went back and visited Dean again. That went badly, considering Dean had believed him, an Angel of the Lord, to be a demon! 

Castiel knew the image of Dean, on his hands and knees with a pistol in his hand, and his expression of fear would stay with him a while. Who covers their ceilings with mirrors?

Dean didn’t need a parent, nor a child. Dean needed a relationship. One of his potential female vessels was too young but, her father was also a potential vessel and close to Dean’s age. He was a holy and devout man. Hopefully Dean would welcome a friendship. Had he made a mistake in choosing Jimmy Novak?

In the new vessel, Jimmy, he had flown straight to Dean, broke open the building, and was hit with four shotgun blasts and several bullets. And then, Dean stabbed him in the chest with a knife. Castiel had never considered before how hard that first ten minutes of being taken over by an Angel, must have been for Jimmy Novak. 

Somebody was praying. Two lost children. Castiel looked around and found them. The night was very dark with a new moon. He gently directed the children to a hollow log. Thinking, they can safely sleep here, until the dawn. He wondered if the parents had a dog, could it have found the children easily? Castiel sighed. This seemed to be a night of sadness. So, now I’m just a glorified doggie with wings? He returned to the forest surrounding the bunker. He kept a watch for Dean’s car. It would be along soon.

Today was a rough day for Sam and Dean. Things had not gone as planned. Defenestration. Twice! Dean had been thrown through two different windows! Castiel wanted to join them, especially the moment when Dean entered the water. But, Castiel realized Dean was a man with a plan. When the plan ‘went south,’ Sam rescued Dean. Both of them were frazzled to the point of no longer talking. 

Castiel watched Baby drive into the bunker. He returned to his reverie. Dean had stabbed him. Every time Castiel visited Dean, they discuss ‘the current job’ or he’s telling Castiel, he needed to be more human. He’s the butt of endless angels’ jokes as it is, for being ‘so’ human.

Slowly a small smile played on Castiel’s countenance. Maybe that was Dean’s way? He remembered all the times Dean had touched him, fixing his tie. This length of fabric, like a noose, with it’s various methods of tying it, right at the base of the throat. The throat chakra, for ‘enjoyment’. Dean must be getting and giving enjoyment every time he fixed Castiel’s tie. His smile became bigger and he felt better.

It was well after midnight. The Winchesters were in bed. At least now they have separate bedrooms. Dean never makes the first move, and Castiel cannot. He buttoned the tiny button at the top of his shirt and tightened his tie. Sam and Dean were saying goodnight to each other. Castiel waited a few moments, and followed Sam. He looked down at the sleeping man.  

With a flap, he stood in the dark room next to Dean. Was now the right moment? Castiel was tense. He fluffed his feathers, and said, “Hello, Dean.”

Dean slid out of bed, awkwardly stood up, and followed Cas’s voice. He opened his eyes but saw nothing in the dark room. He ran into Cas and hugged him around the waist. His head was bowed. 

Castiel lifted his arms, touching Dean with his hands. Dean was hurting. Castiel ran his hands over Dean’s hair and healed his concussion. Castiel moved his hands down to Dean’s shoulders. They were sore but not broken. He took away the pain. Dean’s ribs were mostly okay. A few were broken and a few were fractured. Dean’s breathing was very shallow with quick breaths. Castiel enjoyed the feeling of Dean’s bare skin under his hands. Dean took a long deep breath after Castiel healed his ribs. Castiel took away the pain from Dean’s hips. They had been very sore, but not broken.

Dean must be feeling better, since he ripped Castiel’s tie undone and dropped it on the floor. Then he tore Castiel’s shirt off, ripping the buttons. He peeled the shirt, jacket and raincoat off, all at the same time. Dean had forgotten to undo the cuff buttons. The clothing was hung up at his wrists. Dean undid one button and moved across Castiel’s back, causing feathers to lay flat on one side of his spine and flop every which way on the other. He unbuttoned the other cuff. Dean pulled them off, and shoved the shirt and coats out of the way. Dean reached around Cas’s flat belly to undo the belt and pants. They slid to the floor. It always felt so..masculine, having someone undo your trousers from behind. Their hands on your hips, helping the clothing to fall. Castiel breathed in slowly through his nose, closed his eyes, and tipped his head back slightly. Dean was giving him a full body hug, his wings totally encased between their two bodies. This was a moment Castiel loved.

Yet the real reason he was here was to have Dean be totally in control, to help him regain his confidence. His balance. To be ready for the next battle. Castielwaited for the question, ‘What would you be wearing, if Jimmy Novak had a different job?’ but it was not asked this time. Dean’s head was next to his, Castiel held very still, holding his breath, not wanting to do anything that would break the spell, causing Dean to let him go.  

Dean always wore pajama bottoms to bed. He pushed his hips into Castiel’s underwear, crushing feathers. Castiel pushed back and fluffed his feathers. They settled all around and covered Dean’s shoulders, torso, butt, and legs. 

Dean ran his fingertips down Cas’s back, along his spine, to his hips and groin. Castiel sighed. Dean was in between his wings, flipping the end of each feather in turn as he ran his hand down Castiel’s back. Castiel closed his eyes again. He flapped his wings a little, enough to settle his feathers on Dean again.

Dean holding both of Castiel’s wrists with one hand, and his other hand running gently over Castiel’s butt, he moved Castiel forward.

Dean had forgotten the shoes and sox. Castiel helped out and they were gone. A shiver ran through Castiel at the warm tickling. His wings were now flopping loosely. A feather fell to the floor. 

Dean turned Cas around. Castiel looked at Dean’s deep green eyes and smiled.Without any light in the room, Dean was still blind. Dean moved closer and closer. Their foreheads touched. Slowly they laid back in the bed together. Castiel laid on his back with his head snuggled on top of Dean’s arm. Dean laid on his side stroking Castiel’s chest.

“What happened Dean?” Dean shifted, and his chest touched Castiel’s lips. It felt very nice. Did this count? Was it a kiss? Confusion ran thru Castiel’s mind like fireflies in the woods. 

Dean began, “It was supposed to be easy. Kill the vampire. Leave. Instead it was like a frat house. She, the vamp, had at least thirty guys in there. Humans defending her. They grabbed us and threw us out the window. The second time I made it to the second floor. I almost had her, when they grabbed me and threw me out the window again. I think I hit something.” A flower pot. 

“They were ganging up on Sam, punching him with their fists and with baseball bats. They were human. I couldn’t kill them. So I stabbed one in the leg and threatened the rest of them. I said, ‘You’ll never play ball again.’ And, ‘Who wants to lose their throwing arm?’ While waving a knife and an angel blade around.” He paused to breath, “They backed off. We went back in and looked for the Vampire. She and some guys had gone out the back door and were readying a boat, to leave. I get in the water and go around to the other end of the boat and light the engine on fire. Sam gets the guys off the boat, by having them chase him.Big explosion.” Dean paused then continued more slowly, “The next thing I know Sam is pulling me out of the water. He tells me she, the vamp burned up.”

Castiel took a deep breath. Dean took a deep breath. Castiel settled into the bed. Dean did too. Castiel hugged Dean with one arm. He loved the feel of Dean’s skin. Castiel’s wing relaxed, enveloping both of them, while he waited for Dean to fall asleep. When he did, Castiel left. He returned to Sam and pulled back his covers. Castiel held out his hands and healed Sam’s broken bones. He covered up Sam, who took a deep breath.

 

Castiel returned to the woods where the children lay sleeping, in the log.

  

The next morning Dean awoke. He stretched, yawned, and decided for the thirty-first time that coming back to the bunker was worth it. He always got a great night’s sleep. In the kitchen, he made a pot of coffee, and returned to his bedroom.As he made the bed, he almost stepped on a feather. He sat at his desk looking at it. Holding the quill in his left hand, he drew it through the first two fingers of his right hand, always pushing harder on the upper side of the feather. He liked watching it bounce back. It reminded him of Cas, totally flexible in some ways, and rigid in others. Opening the middle drawer, he added the newest feather to the stack in the back. 

Once dressed, he returned to the kitchen. He was sitting and thinking, and drinking coffee, when Sam walked in and said, “Morning, Dean.”

“Hiya, Sammy.” 

Sam picked up the coffee pot, and looked at how it was more than half gone. “You okay? Did you get enough sleep?” He poured himself the rest of the pot.

“Yep.” Dean drank more of his coffee. “Any plans for today?” 

“I don’t know, nothing. I should work out.” Sam sat at the table. “Maybe, you could redo my dressing?” 

“Yeah, sure thing.” Dean was wearing a small smile, “I had a good dream.” 

Oblivious to Dean, Sam had gotten up and was fixing a bowl of cereal. “Good dreams are good to have.” He turned to the door “I’m sure I’ve said that before.” He shook his head, and left for his bedroom saying, “I need a few more hours. Wow, deja vu.”

 

Castiel waited all night for the searchers to return and resume their search. He encouraged a mouse to wake the children. They slept on looking.. angelic. He looked for a bird. A songbird, flitted by the children. More songbirds who claimed the area as their own, starting a fight. They flew hither and yon, chirping like mad.

Castiel sighed and smiled at the birds. He found a woodpecker and encouraged it to visit the log. Her knocking awoke the children. They crawled out and scared the bird up into a tree. The woodpecker and Castiel watched the children walk away. 

Castiel rotated the log a bit, and watched the bird return to find two juicy grubs. It ate them, then found a beetle, and flew away with it’s prize. He returned the log to its former position.

When the searchers found the children, Castiel left.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading my story.


End file.
